User talk:BlueBarracudaMary
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Prehistoric Blue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JessicaFin23 (talk) 00:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) When you added the video for What Did Blue See?, the video didn't exist meaning that the video was removed or deleted from Vimeo. (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 01:46, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Aberk81 (talk) 18:27, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Please post the link for Pistas da Blue Episodes. User report https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gull_uh_vs_2 Vandalism-only account. Madi Shinx (talk) 20:04, October 20, 2018 (UTC) User report https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Rebekka2 Uploaded various unrelated images, some which are tagged for deletion. User report https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/User:Lliam5024 Request Don't forget to make a page for Goodnight Blue, and all the songs involved in the album, including The Yawn Song. A suggestion How about move-protecting character and episode pages? Because there's no point in renaming pages with confirmed titles (unless there's a spelling error), and it reduces the chance of vandalism. RubbadubbersFTW DoraFTL (talk) 16:29, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ParaWarnerViacom-17 (talk) 21:04, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Hey, nice edits on my Blue's Clues & You "Theme Song", Mary! Character Pics? I think it would make more sense to use screenshots from the show for the character pics in the infoboxes rather than using clipart drawings. YouDontKnowSponge (talk) 17:38, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hey Mary! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the Blues Clues Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to working with you in the future! —idekmandy 08:36, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! 17:31, July 10, 2019 (UTC) SEO File Page Test Hey there! I'm here to let you know that Fandom has been in the midst of conducting an SEO test on some wikis, and this test is now being expanded to include the Blue's Clues Wiki! It aims at improving the search engine ranking for Fandom communities. Some details: Anonymous/non logged-in users who land on file pages will be automatically redirected to the first article page that the file is used on. For example, if they click "https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blue.png" on Google, it will instead link them to the Blue page. Fandom hopes that this will have a positive impact on search engine rankings and help anonymous users (who are usually clueless about wikis) find what they're looking for more easily. Logged-in users will see absolutely no change, so you may not notice anything of this test, but I just wanted to give you a heads up anyway, in case any anonymous users reach out to you with questions. If you have any questions of your own, please let me know :) —idekmandy 04:37, August 8, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Hi! I'm here to bring you big news from Fandom! The new Analytics feature has just been released for admins, which you can read more about in this blog post. This feature is particularly exciting because it will give you access to insightful statistics that allow you to see what areas are doing well and how to best capitalize on them in order to strengthen the community. You can visit ' ' to access the data, and if you need any help, you can check out the for additional information. Please let me know if you have any further questions or feedback and I'll be happy to answer :) —idekmandy 20:05, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! Just in case you haven't heard, Fandom has launched a new Editor Rewards Program to thank hard-working users for their contributions to the platform. You can check out all of the information in this blog post. Feel free to comment on the blog if you have any feedback, questions, or concerns, and the Editor Experience Team will be happy to answer! —idekmandy 09:17, September 5, 2019 (UTC)